swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Badges
Badge Collector Exploration Collection Exploration Badges The waypoints and other spoiler information have been relegated to the Exploration badges page. Accolades Notes: *The only way to obtain these is through a CSR, now called GM. *In June 2008, Pex the Events Manager for SWG was leaving the team to work on another project. He organized an ingame Farewell Tour and granted the first 6 badges below to the attendees. Miscellaneous Events Notes: *''The access to the Tansarii Point Station is only available for newly created characters doing the Tutorial quests. However, it has been rumored that veteran players have managed to benefit from a glitch allowing them to enter the station, therefore getting the Tansarii badge.'' Demolished Buildings Notes: *''The Wrecking Crew badges can be worked on during the occasional House Packup events. Hero of Tatooine The Warren Cries of Alderaan Themeparks Corellian Corvette Racing Kashyyyk Content Slayer Badges Note: The Axva Min slayer badge refers to pre-Chapter 7 when she would spawn at the bottom of the Nightsister Stronghold cave after a server reset. It is no longer possible to obtain this badge. Royal Security Force Mustafar Content Profession Badges Battle for Restuss Officer GCW Ranks Nova Orion Industry Awards Quarantine Zone Awards Weapons Collection Armor Collection Housing Improvement Badges Treasure Hunting Collector Extraordinaire Black Sun Pilots * Black Sun Pilot Kill Quota Tier 1 * Black Sun Pilot Kill Quota Tier 2 * Black Sun Pilot Kill Quota Tier 3 * Black Sun Pilot Kill Quota Tier 4 * Black Sun Pilot Kill Quota Tier 5 * Black Sun Pilot Kill Quota Imperial Pilots *Imperial Kill Quota Tier 1 *Imperial Kill Quota Tier 2 *Imperial Kill Quota Tier 3 *Imperial Kill Quota Tier 4 *Imperial Kill Quota Tier 5 *Imperial Kill Quota Rebel Pilots *Rebel Kill Quota Tier 1 *Rebel Kill Quota Tier 2 *Rebel Kill Quota Tier 3 *Rebel Kill Quota Tier 4 *Rebel Kill Quota Tier 5 *Rebel Kill Quota Hidden Daggers * Hidden Daggers Pilot Kill Quota Tier 1 * Hidden Daggers Pilot Kill Quota Tier 2 * Hidden Daggers Pilot Kill Quota Tier 3 * Hidden Daggers Pilot Kill Quota Tier 4 * Hidden Daggers Pilot Kill Quota Tier 5 Void Wing Pilots * Void Wing Pilot Kill Quota Tier 1 * Void Wing Pilot Kill Quota Tier 2 * Void Wing Pilot Kill Quota Tier 3 * Void Wing Pilot Kill Quota Tier 4 * Void Wing Pilot Kill Quota Tier 5 * Void Wing Pilot Kill Quota Droids Pilots *Droid Pilot Kill Quota Tier 1 *Droid Pilot Kill Quota Tier 2 *Droid Pilot Kill Quota Tier 3 *Droid Pilot Kill Quota Tier 4 *Droid Pilot Kill Quota Tier 5 *Droid Pilot Kill Quota Gunship Crafting Ship Crafting Ship Booster Crafting Ship Capacitor Crafting Ship Engine Crafting Ship Reactor Crafting Life Among the Meatlumps Empire Day Remembrance Day Empire Day VI Remembrance Day VI Notes: *These badges were only obtainable during the Empire Day event in June 2009. Galactic Moon Festival Notes: *These badges were only purchasable during the Galactic Moon Festival events in October 2008 and October 2009. Life Day Ewok Festival of Love Purchased Titles Other Note: This badge was visible in the character sheet under 'Badges Not Yet Obtained' immediately after the launch of Jump to Lightspeed. The developers have since stated this was a joke and have removed it from the listing. Credits *SWG Badges Checker Category:Gameplay